Legends help others legends start
by Mr. Sasaki Haise
Summary: It's never a smart choice to clash your ultimate attacks over and over, because that leaves a hero and a legend stuck with a tail, a tsundere twin and new friends.
1. Prologue

**Well, now have a story, which is all planned out and will have many new points.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are currently at their very last battle to determine which side would decide lead the fate of the ninja world.

Everything had started since the very beginning of the shinobi era.

But that doesn't matter, because the story surrounds the two friends going against each other in a serious point tot battle. Having already ended the 4 Great Shinobi War against the undead shinobi, the white zetsu army, Obito, all tailed-beasts including the Ten-Tails, butt not the nine-tails, Madara Uchiha, and Kaguya.

The two may have been exhausted at the moment, but both felt a large amount of stress over theif shoulders. Seeing as either would lead a new road for the future of their world.

Thats why, they couldn't give in.

They had to fight

One would be the darkness of the world

While the other would be the light

* * *

Sasuke ready to deliver the final blow to Naruto.

'Tch, you really think is that easy.'

Naruto thinks about the conversation he and the Kurama had when he was finally beginning to master using the nine-tails' chakra and how Kurama asked him why he is able to find the strength to fight.

'it's all over.'

'Don't even think that I'm DONE YET!'

Naruto then counters and uppercuts Sasuke into the wall. This was done in the last second once he saw a huge opening. His Sharingan wasn't activated so he taken the chance to go against him.

Sasuke, looking down towards Naruto frustrated, asks how many times he must knock him down before he stays down.

He only retorts by telling the Uchiha that he can't fall because that is who he is.

Sasuke uses the Kurama chakra he absorbed in the previous time he was close to use a Kagutsuchi attack.

So combining the fires of Amaterasu with his lightning Chidori, he was ready to attack.

Meanwhile Kurama explains to Naruto he will give him the last of his chakra and that once he does he will fall asleep. That means Naruto will be on his own after that, so that he should be wary of getting his chakra absorbed again.

"Thanks Kurama, for helping me up to now...you really are a friend..."

Kurama just gave a firm nob full with total respect towards Naruto.

His only true friend.

"Good Luck Naruto, I believe in you."

Naruto readies a Rasengan and charges at Sasuke.

Jiraiya

Minato

Kushina

Ino-Shika-Cho

Hinata, Kibae, Shino

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Gai

Killer Bee, the 5 Kage

Iruka, konohamaru, Hiruzen

Sai, Yamato

Obito

Kakashi

Sakura

The many large spirits of his friends push the potential inside to come once forth and attack at full force. Leading for the two massive attacks connect and destroy the mountains and landscape of the Valley of the End.

* * *

The two ninja see they were in their dimmesional gap that they always meet in, which surprised the both from still being alive.

Leading for Naruto to become frustrated that he still couldn't move because he wanted to beat some sense into Sasuke still, which causes the him to laugh. Sasuke says that even in this state, Naruto still wants to fight. Sasuke admits defeat at the hands of Naruto, Naruto doesn't accept it as it's not a 'true' fight between ninja but between friends. Naruto wants to fight Sasuke again after they settle their differences.

Sasuke tells Naruto that he accepts him as a ninja and that the 'eternal destiny' of the Sage of the Six Paths will end with his death. But he also tells Naruto that the Infinite Tsukuyomi will end after he dies as well but that he wants Naruto to keep it, so that he can settle all his debts with his own body.

Naruto says Sasuke's death won't settle anything and that he should work with him to make the world a better place. Sasuke says he won't accept anyone else in the world and asks what if he opposes Naruto again. Naruto says he will simply stop him but is confident that he won't oppose him again.

The two ninja see a light next to each other seeing as they were being suck into different vortex, Naruto couldn't help but give a sad smile and hold his hand out, making the final confirmation that they shall always be friends...

The blast of their final attacks scarring the two ninja forever.

* * *

"So this is the afterlife…Wait! I still need to return back and become Hokage!" Panicking, he tried know what to do in a place like this. It loozed almost the same place where he and Sasuke met up with the Sage of SIx Paths.

Maybe he was gonna meet him again... but now wasn't the time for that, especially since he was thinking he was dead.

Looking down towards his missing arm he couldn't help be annoyed he lost his arm. The arm he used when he last collided with his final Rasengan.

But wait, if he could somehow feel the pain, then he look over his left palm.

Sasuke right eye was in his hand, he had taken it after he forcefully took it, once he had released the Infinite Tsukiyomi cast upon the whole shinobi world.

"Well at least I gave him a new one before I had to kick him out of this vortex consuming the both of us." He couldn't help but frown seeing as he also lost his own eye when Sasuke Chidori actually pop his right eye.

"Just great, so what do I do now…"

"Well you can always make a new decision."

Widening his eyes, he quickly followed the source of the voice. He couldn't help but smile once he saw the Sage of the Six Paths before him. Maybe he knew how to get him back, probably doing the same thing when he was summon back from Kaguya dimension.

"Old man-Paths your here, do you know how to get back to everyone, I have to tell them not to attack Sasuke."

The sage look over him and didn't say anything for a while, looking down towards his hand. He could see he was holding the Rinnegan eye he had given to Indra reincarnation.

"I don't have much time Naruto, but I will give you a brief warning to this world your body heading to." Placing a hand on Naruto missing arm, a Truth-Seeking Orb started to form into his right arm.

"The world that your heading to shall be a new place, a world that full of malice and negative energy...You may even have you physical apperance change to fit in this world."

"Wait what! How is that even possible-"

Raising a hand before Naruto, Hagoromo had to stop him, he didn't have the time to answer his questions.

"In do time my child, all questions shall be answered. Just relax and focus on words you would like me to leave behind, that's enough I can do for your friends in the Elemental Nations."

Nobbing, he closed his eyes and began to focus on everything and everyone he has ever met. So that he could at least give them a answer to what happen to him.

He did feel a bad, but that's all he could think of so far.

So once he had finished, Hagoromo was ready to give his message to his friends. And hope for them to respect his decisions.

"Naruto in the many years I've been in the shinobi legend, never once have I seen such will from someone who grew to come and understand from the loneliness and mistreat...you are someone that actually makes me proud to have bestowed chakra onto people." Clapping his hands together, chakra nine chakra treads started to form around the both.

Having to summon the nine Tailed-Beasts, Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes, his friends were here with them, he had thought they were verily being freed over from Sasuke jutsu.

"Guys! Your all here!"

Kurama looking down couldn't help but give a huge grin to his host.

"I see you beat that Uchiha kid once and for all"

Crossing his arms, Naruto couldn't help but pout towards Kurama comment.

Kurama seeing his couldn't help but laugh, "I'm just cracking a joke kid, don't be such a downer...but I'm pretty sure your parents would be so proud of you...". Kurama said in a low voice, enough to make Naruto smile wide and cheery.

All the other Tailed-Beast couldn't help smile on these two interactions, heck Gyuki just reminded himself on how he and Killer be act together.

Hagoromo also seeing this before him, couldn't help but also give a grin, it's been a long time since he's seen Kurama filled with joy.

Has much as this was a touching moment, Naruto body started to form into light particles. This was something he didn't expect, but seeing as he was going into a new world, it would happen.

Sighing, he couldn't help but give one of his signature grins, "Well I honestly hope for that best for all of you, my friends and the shinobi world...I wonder if there's any ramen ovder in this new world?"

...

This made everyone with him just facepalm.

"YOU IDIOT HOW CAN YOU THINK OF SUCH DISGUSTING FOOD!"

"OI IT'S NOT DISGUSTING, IT'S FOOD FOR GODS!"

"LOOK HERE YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WAS FEELING BAD THAT YOU DIDNT KNOW WE'LL BE GOING WITH YOU BUT NOW I WANNA KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Oh...OH! That's great!"

* * *

 **Fellow fans of both series, I'm done with the prologue!**

 **See you next time, and yes, sorry for grammar.**


	2. Me or You?

**Here you go, the next chapter**

 **'Really'** 'Really'- thoughts, ideas

 **"Fishcake** " "Fishcake"- normal talking

 _ **"Really"** "Really" _ \- shouting, jutsus

 **Heyo!**

* * *

"H-..."

"Wher...am I"

Slap!

His full blown attention was now on the person before himself.

"Y-your Naruko! How is that even possible!"

Slap!

"How come you hi-"

He was interrupted by her closing holding his lips from continuing to talk. Leaving him to give her a pout.

Taking a serious look, she now begun to speak. "You know, it's not every day someone has a clone of yourself made so that you won't do anything rash." Letting go of his lips, she begun to walk around him before she stop and flick her fingers.

Everything around them brighten up and showed how Kurama and the others were sleeping around the two.

This surprised Naruto since he didn't believe they would be with him. Jumping in the air from excitement, he wasn't all alone now. But now he needs to get to the matter to what she meant created...

"I'm happy to see my friends here, but what did you mean you were created?"

Simply placing a hand on her hip, she now proceed to explain.

"Well you know how Hagoromo had created or given life to you friends here" She said making Naruto trying to look smart and understand. "Well I was also created, but by Kurama and the others hatred being balanced out to create myself with your own chakra."

Seeing as this was making sense, he really couldn't help but have his eye twitch furiously. 'So I see Kurama doesn't trust my ass around this world without him watching me...oh just you wait, heheh~'

"Oi, your making a weird face and I don't like it."

Opening his eyes, he couldn't really say anything. He was thinking over a Greta prank for Kurama, oh the glory in that.

Grinning, he would take her word and just see that fact that he wasn't completely alone. But he was wondering how long he was out for, which he was about to ask but Naruko started to speak.

Which she tap the top of his head. And spoke is a appealing voice. "And also forgot to mention, that when you were out, I managed to a quire information from these people who seem to want to burn your body~"

He couldn't help but feel a sewat-drop behind his head, she was saying it like it was nothing important. "Umm...thanks, I guess..."

She didn't change her smile on her face, but she did grip his hair and leveled him with her eyes. "Look here you little crap, I let you live, you should be happy."

"I said thanks! Was wrong with saying that!" Naruto shouted at her by having been provoked by her words towards him.

Glaring at him, she huff to the side and just wave him to move him to leave already.

Sighing to himself, he gave a shrug.

"Fine fine but I assume your already waiting in the outside for me right.

All he received was a nob.

Leaving it be, he only gave her a thumbs up before waving a two finger salute.

* * *

 _Timeskip a few weeks later_

A pair of ocean blue eyes shot open as he tried to sit back up, but found himself a lot lighter then he was before.

He knew the smell all around him, he was in a hospital.

'Heck no! I need to get out of here quick, I don't want to rally up for shots!'

He look around before spotting some clothes and what look like to be pills...

Reaching over to put then on himself, he wondered why there were clothes laid out for him. Consisting in simply some orange pants and a long sleeve black shirt. With what look like some kind of shoes that look like his sandals but with the toes covered.

"Aw man, I like to feel the wind hit my toes freely..."

Oh well, he shrug to help himself on taking of his bandages wrap around his body, seeing as he could feel his body almost completely healed. But his body was still trying to tell him to take it easy.

Which he himself knew, but this is him were talking about.

Yeah he did know he was almost gonna die, before he awoke in the bed, but who cares, he was now able to get onto his feet.

"Wow, you really have a nice buns on you, can't believe they look so rock hard frame and have a perfect tan. Almost makes me jealous~"

Turning around he was met with a index finger taping on his nose. He was met with Naruko once again. But she was outside his minescape this time, and he believed she was only in his imagination or something...

'I did receive information from her, which means she wasn't lying about saving my life and her gathering information.' He thought to himself as he saw her to start to pull out a mask from her back side.

A fox mask.

"Yes I know, you probably want answers. But first thing first, here put this on." Naruko said as she gave him the mask. "This will be needed for you to get out of here before they take a image of your face, since they haven't really found any record of you in all their profiles."

Throwing a stack of papers, he had check over them...weird it was a whole new language which he now understood, but that was probably from having gained the knowledge from Naruko information gathering.

'They were planning on arresting me for just being there' Letting out a large sigh, he didn't really understand why, but oh well. He just needed to get out and leave. Because this world was really mess up from sensing and gathering all that negative nature chakra. "Terrorising the train and its shipments. And makes me immediately to head over to jail bla blah blah my ass."

Focusing, he added Matatabi blue flames and burn the papers.

"Let's get out of here, I doubt their going to listen to your explanation." Tossing flowers towards him, he caught the white roses with his hands.

Raisisng a eyebrow, he didn't know valentines was today.

"Those were given to you by that royalty snow flake. I really don't like her, she just isn't someone I would like to be around" She said glaring at the white roses, but smirk and grab Naruto hand, she wanted to show him her work, since she knew he was already going to wake up.

"Come on, follow me." She said as she tip toe to the door and her smirk turn into a large happy smile.

The scene before a Naruto was a great surprise to him. Seeing as many people people were just pass out on the floor. They seemed to be the guards on his room, nurses, doctors and some other people that just look like civilians.

"H-how did this happen, I'm pretty sure you didn't kill anyone since they're all still breathing." Naruto said, as he seem to be checking the soldiers.

Turning over to look at him over her own shoulder. He was met with her _**Rinnegan**_ , the same as Sasuke's, which now left him with wanting answers.

"But-"

"Oh and I obsorved Madara Uchiha chakra, a.k.a. His jutsus and knowledge on them... Heheh~,because I also ask Hagoromo to get them and pass them over to me, since Orochimaru was still around."

Amazing, that's really smart thing to do, he would had never guessed she would be capable of that, but this was his dark side...the dark side always tends to be smart and have awesome ideas.

Scary. She knew how to use the **_Rinnegan_** already.

* * *

They both stop once they were really far away, since they both started to jump over the trees branches.

But they had sit down and relax once they were far away from the city, which they started to eat some fish they had gotte near the river.

This was lame, since he wanted ramen.

A small cloud form over his head, as he felt the small stream of tears on him. He was also kinda bored, since Naruko just stayed quiet, like if she would only talk if they he talk with her.

But did did make him remember his time when he would share his fish with Sarutobi, the third hokage. It was a amazing time when he would talk to him and tell him stories of great shinobi before him.

He couldn't help but smirk while looking up towards the night sky. He hope for him to finally live in peace, same goes for everyone else he cared for deeply.

"So...how's your chakra coils feeling, I can see your almost completely back to your old self. Well not adding the part for you having your body slightly change." She said as she pointed out the fox ears and the single tail he had now...also grew a little more. But he was still the same person.

 _'Wish I could have some cute fox features too!'_

Spitting at the floor, he could feel her negative emotions start to forming around her, and if he was correct, he saw the white part her eyes turn black. Which makes him a little on the edge, but seems to remind himself of her having it remind him of Sasuke Ethernal Mangenkyo Sharingan..

Throwing a piece of fish at her, he smirk as she let all that dark aura around her dissapear. With her having to to look over at him with a sour look.

Picking up the fish she just grab it and threw it back at the river.

"Your really are annoying you know that."

Smirking, Naruto just smiled and look towards the sky. He couldn't help but remember close to this moment with Sarutobi Hiruzen back when he was just a kid.

They would just relax and eat their fish, while he look at the sky and enjoyed the cool stories he would tell him.

"Good old times"

He tried reaching up towards the stars, but let a small sad smile form. "Man I miss my right arm..."

Naruko couldn't help but give a small giggle as she walk over to him and bend down to poke his _**Truth-Seeking Orb**_ _ **s**_

"You know you can probably use the _**Truth-Seeking Orb**_ when in forms your arm again and use it as your weapon during your huntsmen."

Letting a large smirk out, he focus a little and form a smaller orb, that then transform into a kunai.

"See, what did I tell you."

Letting joy overcome him, he couldn't help but try the kunai out by standing up poking a tree.

"...idiot..." Slapping her face, she could feel a headache starting to form, how could her host be this weird...

'Oh wait, your Naruto Uzumaki...nevermind.'

She just saw him play around with his kunai, until he just sat back down and waited for her to sit next to him. So, ignoring his previous weird little celebration, she sat right next to him.

Naruko knew she didn't really had to worry about Grimm attacking her and Naruto, they seem to be in fear of the two. 'Probably the feeling of 8 tailed-beast inside Naruto sets them of...hah, lucky me.'

Shrugging to herself, many thing were just happening to fast.

From having him taken down Kurama to going into war. Fighting against the zombies ninja army that could regenerate, a army of white zetsus. To fighting 7 tailed-beast, Obito, Madara, the Ten-Tails, two ten tailed jinchuriki.

"Does that mean Naruto is the new ten-tail jinchuriki..."

Hearing his name, he look to the side but saw Naruko wave him of.

"Nothing nothing."

Turning back to her thoughts, she went back and look up towards the sky. The large amount of stars over the sky was something everyone would enjoy. It's something they shall never be able to reach.

The frown was on her, seeing as she knew who had the power to reach the stars.

Otsustki

The very clan Kaguya was from, seeing as her bloodline was powerful. So powerful, it was hard to believe she created her own dimmesion out of thin air. And if she was correct, she could travel to them...

She could use them later.

Someone like her can pop out of nowhere and come after Naruto seeing as he holds a large amount of chakra, and this place also seem easy to control. Seeing as they had enough problem trying to survive against the Grimm and even the people going against them.

Not being races or anything, she meant the humans and faunus corrupting each other.

Almost the same exact thing happening on the Elemental Nations, but with less wars and blood.

She was soon interupted by having herself trying to hold her laugher as she she look to the side.

"Ah my ears on on FIRE!"

Yeah, the next thing she knew, she had was stuck with this idiot.

'So the saying is true, women do live longer...'

* * *

 **Alright, I got it! Next time, he will meet with someone he's met or someone new. But it's going to be in the city.**

 **Also, the reason I made a timeskip, was for you guys not to get bored and just read some lame introduction. But this doesn't mean I will skip it at it explain anything that happen meanwhile.**

 **Which shall be shown later once he's in Beacon with the gang.**

 **Ill start the cannon part maybe in the next or the following chapter.**


End file.
